


logisticelogia

by Elendraug



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Illustrated, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elendraug/pseuds/Elendraug
Summary: Perhaps ſome may think, it is but to light a Candle to the Sun, ſince ſo many already have wrote on the Subject; as ifNihil dictum quod non dictum prius.To which I may plead with the Lawyers,Non modo & forma,and put the iſſue on the Countrey to try.—Samuel Jeake, 1696
Relationships: Dirk Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	logisticelogia

**Author's Note:**

> thanks [mare](https://themidir.tumblr.com/)
> 
> happy birthday dirk

1

And Karkat’s fingers are on him, slid down to sensitive skin and over his lowered defenses, his features greyer for the lenses separating them from direct eye contact. Dirk holds his own thigh up, holds himself back to bite back whatever misphrased statement might dart out to throw this into awkward upheaval.

2

Dirk inverts himself, upended into Karkat’s grasp, on his ankle and ass and between his thighs, bulge slick as it coils and twists, then wound tighter around the tip, with Karkat’s thick finger slipping inside him, until they’re both tense, until Dirk isn’t, facing the floor, grounded, all hesitance released with a rush of his breath and sweat coursing down from his knee, as he reaches back for Karkat’s, as he comes with everything directed downward to add his own stains where Karkat’s shorts are already soaked with slurry.

4

And Karkat’s fingers are on him, supportive of his weight even as he’s sunk onto his hips, to the point of immersion, his features blurring from proximity until he relinquishes his grip on compulsive collection of visual data and kisses him fully, head tilted, eyes closed. Dirk holds his shoulder, holds him back at the base of his skull to catch his breath and catch whatever murmured statement might dart out to throw a wrench into upholding his end of this unspoken moment.

16

Dirk inerts himself, suspended in Karkat’s grasp, on his shoulder and jaw and across his cheek, touch soft as it coils and twists, then wound tighter around his ribs, with Karkat’s thick phrasing slipping inside him until they’re both tense, until Dirk isn’t, facing his fears, grounded, all hesitance released with a rush of his breath and sweat coursing down from his hair, as he reaches up for Karkat’s, as he goes with everything angled upward to add his own statements where Karkat’s have already upset rivets with spoken soothed permanence.


End file.
